


in and out

by notyourbestfriend



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, from my tumblr, luna x harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: falling in love with luna is easy.falling out of love with luna is slow.





	in and out

Falling in love with Luna is easy. It’s a moment’s ripple, and he finds himself head over heels for her. He finds himself searching the crowd for her when she’s not next to him.

Falling in love with Luna is easy. The way her blonde hair shimmers underneath the sun is ethereal in ways he cannot even comprehend. He has never seen someone as beautiful as she; he tends to find himself staring at her in awe.

Falling in love with Luna is easy. Her talks about Nargles make him see the Wizarding World as more than just something he has to save. He loves watching the way her eyes fill with passion as she takes out a magical map and outlines the trek she’s going to go on because she’s “pretty fucking sure” they’re somewhere there.

Falling in love with Luna is easy. She hugs him tight whenever he has a nightmare and she listens wholeheartedly, her fingers softly, unknowingly, making small circles over his knuckles. She sits next to him, her arms around his shoulders whenever he breaks down; he is just a boy, how is he supposed to defeat this evil wizard who has a whole army?

Falling in love with Luna is easy. When she tugs on her lion hat that roars, he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. She is perfection wrapped in a bubbly package. He doesn’t know how to do anything but fall head over heels, his heart skipping a beat whenever she walks in the room, his voice stuttering when he asks her out.

Falling in love with Luna is easy. She says “yes”, her voice light, her eyes happy. He is the happiest man on Earth. When he asks her to marry him, his voice doesn’t shake, and he feels proud of himself; it is a feeling incomparable to defeating one of the darkest wizards in the history of wizardkind.

Falling out of love with Luna is slow. It starts like a small crack in the glass; his right eyebrow starts to twitch when she mentions another mythical creature and rants about them thrice daily. He starts to dread it whenever she starts her sentences with “there’s a new one”.

Falling out of love with Luna is slow. Her bubbly optimism constantly spilling out of her starts to feel suffocating. He finds himself treasuring the moments that he is alone.

Falling out of love with Luna is slow. He doesn’t realize it for months; he spends almost every waking moment with the woman he loves and he is happy, isn’t he? He starts to wish that Luna would offer advice, her arms around him start to feel like a noose.

Falling out of love with Luna is slow. He shrugs off his untoward thoughts and smiles at his wife whenever he can; she is certainly a sight to behold. He starts to feel the cracks widen when they have their first big fight. He hasn’t washed the dishes and she is upset because he promised he would, and why would you break your promises like that? He feels like he’s drowning in himself; she is pushing him under, under, under.

Falling out of love with Luna is slow. It is a curse that refuses to leave, it makes him want to scream in agony. He can feel his love for her dissolve as the months pass by until there is nothing left. He realizes it when he no longer finds her beautiful.

Falling out of love with Luna is slow. He shakes in despair, he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to lose her but he doesn’t want to be with her either. He is stuck and it is worse than dying.

When he tells her he wants a divorce, he can feel the light getting sucked out of her. Her eyes dim and fill with unshed tears. She is visibly hurting but he feels nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

When he sits alone in his new apartment, with no furniture, bare walls, and a handful of boxes, he breaks down. His sobs wrack his body, the sounds ricocheting off the empty walls; echoes filling the stale air. He sobs for the woman he has shoved away, for the people he has lost. He sobs for himself, a shell of who he is meant to be. He heaves and feels all the air leave his body.

_In and out. In and out. In and out._

He is broken and cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> omg ok so i wrote this in the morning after i woke up & brushed my teeth. within the span of about half an hour so this is definitely the fastest fic that i’ve ever written (at least one that i am quite proud of).
> 
> also, you may wonder (or not, maybe you rly rly rly don’t care, i mean i get that but im gonna pretend that u do) how i got to a luna x harry pairing & here is how me friends:
> 
> me: i want something non-canon  
> my brain: dramione  
> me: no thats overrated  
> my brain: wolfstar  
> me: im writing one already, i want something new  
> my brain: harry & hermione???  
> me: lUNAAAAAA
> 
> also i hope this gave u some kinda feel & if u liked it please kudos/bookmark this, it would make this chica v v happy.
> 
> ok adios!
> 
> p.s. are u proud of me for writing a fic not based off a song _or_ a prompt? bc i am. proud of myself, that is.
> 
> p.p.s. find me on tumblr [here](https://sannisideup.tumblr.com).


End file.
